When The Rain Falls
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: “Hermione, I die a little inside just to keep from kissing you. And it only hurts when I am breathing. Everyday that I am away from you I want to die.” He stared into her eyes, wiping away her tears. She batted his hand away. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Freak Meeting

Title: When The Rain Falls Chapter 1: Freak Meeting Summary: **"Hermione, I die a little inside just to keep from kissing you. And it only hurts when I am breathing. Everyday that I am away from you I want to die." He stared into her eyes, wiping away her tears. She batted his hand away. "Leave them! What are you trying to say?" "Are you daft, Hermione, don't you get it! I love you!" **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Except for a few that I will make up.

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

Her brown hair billowed out behind her as she sat on the beach staring out into the sea. Mind lost as she remembered every printed letter of the document that had changed her life. The document that had pronounced her a witch. She smiled and shifted her eyes; they roamed the shoreline, and finally landed on a castle in the distance. It was six years since that wonderful day. The wind blew harder making her hair blow around her face. Laughter was heard in the distance; and Hermione Granger picked herself up, readying herself to walk back home. Hermione's hair fell in golden brown waves to her delicate shoulders, framing her tan face. Her honey brown eyes could pierce your soul in an instant if you crossed her at the wrong time. She had a delicate neck that was home to a simple silver chain. Her breasts were the perfect size for a sixteen-year-old female. Lifting her eyes, she continued on the short journey to her Victorian home. The harsh wind was travelling directly at her face, therefore, causing her to decline her head as she walked up the street. She was halfway home when she accidentally walked into someone.

"I'm extremely sorry." She stated extending her hand to help the sprawled pedestrian. Her eyes met it's and she gasped. A pair of stormy silver eyes pierced her own. "Malfoy?" she asked tucking a lone strand of hair behind her left ear, feeling completely uncomfortable. "What are you doing here, in the Muggle world?" She asked him as he brushed himself of the dirt that clung from his clothes.

"I'm…I ran away from home if you must know. Not that you'd care…or that I'd want you to care." He wiped his hands and continued walking toward the beach. The Gryffindor in Hermione could not allow him to be out in the below zero temperature by himself. She rolled her eyes and walked after him, not caring if he froze for a while before she offered him sanctuary.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, running up to him. He turned around, glaring at her.

"What, Mudblood?" he asked, she smirked at him, waving her hand, dismissing the insult.

"You're second in out year, and yet you still use that one insult. Ha, and you're said to be so smart." Malfoy glared at Hermione and the tension thickened between them. Causing Hermione to sigh and Malfoy to step back. It was then that Hermione finally got the chance to completely look at her enemy. His blonde hair was blowing in the wind, falling into his eyes rhymatically. His lips were pink and chapped, like a new born babies. He had the face of a child but the mind of a prejudice man. Hermione sighed once again and rolled her eyes.

"I can't leave you out here by yourself." She told him. While the voices of Harry and Ron yelling 'YES YOU CAN' in her head. "You can stay in my guesthouse." She said not completely sure about the decision that she was hastily making. Here she was, making a choice that would forever change her life. She would be homing her enemy, would be giving shelter to Malfoy, the person who had caused her so many tears and so much pain, as she longed to be like the others. In the end she decided that she was best the way that she was in the first place.

**And so the nightmare begins…

* * *

**

'I'm not running from my problems,' he told himself sternly. 'I'm walking away to collect my thoughts.' It was bullshit; even to him. The excuse would never fly with his Father. It was a cop out and he would surely be punished immensely for it. Draco's eyes darted around, watching if his father was coming to bring him home. Sighing, for what seemed like the millionth time, he relaxed. For now, at least. That's when he was sent crashing down to the floor. His hair fell out of place as he was being denied entrance, by this pesky Muggle, to his favorite place, the beach. His eyes became cloudy, silver to storm gray, like he was transforming. Malfoy closed his eyes, whining about his bruised backside. When his eyes opened he groaned. 'Exactly what I was running away from.' Her honey brown eyes softened a bit as she looked down at me. Granger's hooded sweatshirt blew lazily in the wind as she extended her hand to me. When he didn't take it after a few seconds she let it drop to her side. Shrugging her shoulders, she stood back to let me remove myself from the ground that had been my temporary home.

Malfoy's eyes shifted again as I searched my surroundings for my father. He had yet to make an appearance, Once again he relaxed, allowing himself to breath, for now. "I'm…I ran away from home if you must know. Not that you'd care…or that I'd want you to care." He replied to her bewildered question, brushing past her he continued walking down the road toward his destination, the beach.

"Malfoy!" She called after him, causing him to be even more prolonged from his desired destination.

"What, Mudblood?" he asked trying his hardest to sound normal.

"You're second in out year, and yet you still use that one insult. Ha, and you're said to be so smart." She retorted. I began to look around again. Still there was no sign of Father. "You can stay in my guest house." She told him. He nodded, however, not happily. Turning herself she continued on with her walk home.

"Granger, can we go to the beach?" He asked her, he wanted to go to the beach, badly.

"Yeah," She said smiling to himself. Digging her hand into her pocket she pulled out a small silver object and flipped it open. She then placed it to her ear.

"Hello, Mum!" she said smiling. "Is it okay if one of my _friends _from school stays with us for the duration of the summer vacation?"

"Thanks Mum! We are going to stay at the beach for a while longer." She closed the silver object and looked at Malfoy.

"You can stay." She said to him and he nodded. They walked back to the beach in silence for a while.

"Granger thanks."

"No problem." She said back.

**And so the saga begins…**


	2. A Death

Title: When The Rain Falls 

Chapter 2: A Death 

Summary: **"Hermione, I die a little inside just to keep from kissing you. And it only hurts when I am breathing. Everyday that I am away from you I want to die." He stared into her eyes, wiping away her tears. She batted his hand away. "Leave them! What are you trying to say?" "Are you daft, Hermione, don't you get it! I love you!" **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Except for a few that I will make up.

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

They sat on the beach for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. He was still looking for his father as she was thinking about her writing. Both of them wanted to run away from their lives, however, only one of them succeeded. Though he ran into the one thing that he was running from. The wind blew harder, and harder still, her sudden movement pulled him out of the dungeons of his mind. He watched as she whipped her hand through her hair, a dazed look crossed his face as soft chimes played from her. Malfoy watched her reach her hand into the pocket and pull out the silver thing, once again. Flipping it open she placed it to her ear. Quickly she wiped her eyed and finally spoke.

"Hello," she said her nose red from the cold, eyes wet. Malfoy saw her nod her head and close the phone. "My father…" She began. "We need to get back to my house." Hermione said as she scrambled up off of the beach and sprinted to the street. Malfoy followed her, allowing her some space, but keeping her in sight. Twenty minutes of running later brought them to a stop in front of a beautiful forest green Victorian house. The shutters were white and the house stood three storied high. Hermione yanked the gate open and ran up to the house. Her body started to shake as she pulled out her keys to open the white green door. "Malfoy, my father…he is dying. I need someone there with me. I know that we hate each other but would you mind accompanying me to see him?" Malfoy was taken aback at her request but obliged considering that she would be opening her home to him.

"Sure, Granger." Malfoy stated following her into the house. It was elegantly wild on the inside. Exotic furs lined the mahogany floors. Expensive paintings covered the walls. For some reason, Malfoy felt right at home. Maybe it was the expansiveness of this Muggle home or maybe it was because he was here with Granger. He did not know. Hermione gently closed the door and stood beside Malfoy, who was still staring into the living room.

"My dad has an unquenchable thirst for expensive things." She said brushing more hair out of her face. "Follow me, and keep your voice down. The baby, Justice, is sleeping. You can call my mother Mrs. Granger or Joanne. My father can't talk, he's brain dead, he was in a terrible accident." Hermione said adverting her eyes and lowering her head. Malfoy grabbed the back of his neck.

"I'm…sorry." He finally managed to say. "How did it happen?" he asked surprising Hermione.

"He's a writer, so it was very peculiar to see him getting into the car on a rainy day. You see those are his favorite days to write." They walked up a set of stairs. "He had just finished a book, and he was on his way to the publishers. He didn't come home that night. We received a call earlier the next morning, saying that he had been in a fatal accident. He's been that way ever since." Hermione stopped at the base of a second set of stairs and sighed. She wiped her eyes and continued walking. Once they reached the top of the stairs, she turned left and into a room.

"Mum, this is Draco Malfoy." Her mother's eyes reverted to Malfoy's boyish face and she smiled.

"So this is the one—"

"Mother!" Hermione blushed, and then she became somber. "How is he?" she asked, grabbing a white board and a dry erase marker. She handed it to the man lying on the hospital bed, with the Intervenes (I.V.) attached to his arm.

"Hi Daddy!" She said brushing back his hair. Mr. Granger's hand slowly wrote out the word HI on the white board. "This is one of my friends from school, Draco Malfoy." Mr. Granger blinked and then he began writing. Hermione looked at her mother and then to Draco. "Mum, he can only write Hi!" Hermione jumped slightly when her father began to slightly move his hand. Mr. Granger looked at the white board and then closed his eyes. The beeping in the room ceased into a thin drone. Tears sprouted from both of the Granger women's eyes. Malfoy stood, with his hands in his pocket. He shuffled his feet feeling out of place. Hermione picked up the whiteboard, removed the dry erase marker from her father's grasp, and then gasped. Wiping away the tears that were currently blurring her vision she read the whiteboard.

"_Jo, I love you, forever." _She read aloud. "_Hermione, I will love you forever, so will the one that you least expect."_

Mrs. Granger got up and unplugged the heart monitor, while Hermione pulled the sheet over her father's head. "I love you, too, Daddy." Hermione said between falling tears. She dropped the whiteboard on the floor and ran from the room, leaving Malfoy with her mother.

"Draco, go after her." Mrs. Granger whispered. Malfoy looked into Mrs. Granger's face and nodded. He spun around and ran down the stairs after Hermione.

* * *

**Miles away in the Malfoy Manor**

"Where the hell is he?" Lucius yelled throwing yet another chair at the wall. His wife was crouching in the corner, scared for her life.

"I-I don't know, Lucius!" She stammered. "He was gone by the time I got back from Market!" She said defensively. She knew that is selfish but with Draco gone she was the new punching bag, and sadly she did not like that one bit. Closing her eyes she awaited the punch.

"Get up you wench." She obeyed her husband, no her torturer. "There are few places that Draco could go in which he would fall off of my radar and they are another continent and the Muggle world."

Narcissa stared at her other half. "Do you mean to tell me that my Draco, that he is out there with Muggles?"

"Yes and because you left him unattended while you went out to Market, get to go find him. Go get packed." Lucius told her laughing.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank my FIRST reviewer for this story**. **xoKaSsIeox**** you receive a virtual cookie. A package of them actually. I am in serious need for a BETA because my last chapter had a few tense errors. Where is should've been HIS I put MY and so on and so forth.**

Dawn-Ashlie

a.k.a.

SiLvErEyEdGiRl


	3. Strange Encounters

Title: When The Rain Falls

Chapter 3: Strange encounters

Summary: **"Hermione, I die a little inside just to keep from kissing you. And it only hurts when I am breathing. Everyday that I am away from you I want to die." **

**He stared into her eyes, wiping away her tears. She batted his hand away. "Leave them! What are you trying to say?" **

**Are you daft, Hermione, don't you get it! I love you!" **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Except for a few that I will make up.

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

Draco found Hermione sobbing in a big room. The walls were green as was the coverlet. Her dressers were white, if he hadn't known that she was a Gryffindor, he would've sworn that she was in Slytherin. Knocking on her door, he sniffled and walked into the room.

"Granger?" He asked her, sitting down on the bed. Startling him, she leaned into his chest and cried. He once remembered his mother patting his hair after his father was done beating him, so that is what he did, in turn, to Hermione. She smelt strongly of strawberries. Draco jumped when she moved her lips against her chest.

"What was that Granger?" He asked her, trying to find the method to her madness. No woman could possibly cry that long and hard.

"Thanks."

* * *

September the first came and it found Hermione yelling at Draco.

"What do you mean you're showing up at school late?" She yelled putting her hair up into a high ponytail. She and Mary-Anne had straightened it the night before. Mary-Anne was her next-door neighbor.

"My father, he's bound to be looking for me, and if I show up on time for the train then well," he let his sentence dangle in mid-air. Hermione walked out of her room and glared at him.

"And where do you suppose that you are going to stay all that time?"

"Actually, Granger, I am taking the Knight Bus. However, I will ride it almost all day and I will be at the school for the Feast. I just need to be safe. And taking the train is not safe. It is anything but. End of story." Hermione huffed and dragged her trunk out of her room. She left it at the top of the second flight of stairs and then she turned away from Draco.

"Tell my mother that I am upstairs." She said and then walked to the foot of the stairs that they had walked up a month and a half ago. Draco watched until her body faded into the darkness. Hermione walked into the room and immediately got on her knees.

"Dear God, I know that it has been a while since I talked to you last but I am here to pray once again for my father's soul to be safe. And if he can hear me I love you Daddy. I am also here because well, I am praying for my enemy. I have come to look at him as a friend though him calling me a Mudblood. Please do not let his father find him. Please God! Amen!"

Hermione reached under the bed and pulled out a pink box. She tucked it under her arm and ran down the stairs. Her trunk was gone so she walked all the way down to the first floor. Malfoy was sitting on it near the front door.

"Thanks." I mumbled placing the box inside of my bag.

"No problem." He said and walked out of the front door with his trunk. "I already thanked your mother." He called over his shoulder.

"He is a nice young man." Mrs. Granger said from behind Hermione.

"Yeah I guess that he is."

* * *

Draco walked three blocks down the road and then signaled the Knight Bus. He stepped on and paid the price for the ride.

"Where will you be going?" The conductor said.

"Hogwarts, but not until 6:00 tonight."

"We have an all day-er Ernie!" the conductor said while Malfoy was pushed back into his chair.

* * *

_Ding Dong._

"Yes?" Mrs. Granger pulled open her Victorian house door and smiled at the blonde lady standing on her front porch.

"Hello, I am looking for this boy." She pulled out a small picture that looked much like the young man who had stayed at her house. "Have you seen him?"

Mrs. Granger shook her head no and closed the door.

"Thank you!" yelled the lady on the porch. "Stupid Muggle!" Mrs. Granger heard her whisper.

_Muggle?_

* * *

6:00 p.m. read Draco's watch. He sighed.

"When do you suppose we will be reaching Hogwarts?"

"Right now!" Said the conductor.

The bus halted to a stop and Draco fell out of his chair. He stood up and brushed off his robes. Gathering up his trunk he stepped off of the train and marveled in all of Hogwarts' safe beauty.

"I knew your mother was incompetent." Drawled a voice from behind Draco. He froze and turned around to look at…

* * *

**A/N: Here it is. Chapter three. Hope you all like it. Sorry that it is so short but I am tired and waiting to hear from my best friend. R&R! Bye!**


	4. Sleep

Title: When The Rain Falls

Chapter 4: Sleep

Summary: **"Hermione, I die a little inside just to keep from kissing you. And it only hurts when I am breathing. Everyday that I am away from you I want to die." **  
**He stared into her eyes, wiping away her tears. She batted his hand away. "Leave them! What are you trying to say?" **  
"**Are you daft, Hermione, don't you get it! I love you!" **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Except for a few that I will make up.

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

Hermione stared up at the ceiling, listening to Lavender, Parvati, and Ashley's snores. She was thinking of her dad and his recent demise. Turning onto her side she sighed and closed her eyed gently. Sleep did not come but thoughts of a blonde headed boy did. Malfoy was constantly on her mind since the day that he had held her after he dad cried. She rolled onto her stomach and slammed the pillow over her head scrunching her eyes shut. Lime green dots filled the blackness, as did pictures of the people that she had seen that day. Sadly, it was Malfoy's face that shone the brightest. Hermione did not know that her father had seen the future in his last minutes of life. If only Mr. Granger had been lying.

Hermione grunted as sleep overwhelmed her. Somehow she knew what this year held but on other levels she did not.

* * *

Draco sat in the Prefect's Bathroom trying to no avail to remove the bruises that his father had recently bestowed upon him. He had two years left with that, monster, and then he would be free. Free from his life, free from the torment, free. After the clocks chimed twelve Draco gave up on trying to conceal his face. He slipped quietly out of the bathroom and ran the length of the halls to the Slytherin Common Room. "Pure" he muttered to the portrait. He slid into the Common Room and dashed to his dorm room.

The sheets felt cold around him as he closed his eyes. Sometimes he thought that Hogwarts was save but at other times…he had nowhere to run. Turning onto his side he slowly slithered into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione rose at exactly 6:30. She threw her arms wide and smiled broadly as the other girls groaned incoherently. "First Day of School!" Hermione said loudly.

"Shut up, Hermione! It's only you that is happy about this." Lavender said throwing a pillow towards Hermione, who was already gathering up her clothes for a quick shower in the Prefect's Bathroom. She ran her way down the stairs and to the bathroom. She slipped inside for a shower. Ten minutes later she was ready to face the world.

* * *

Draco rolled over and grabbed his magical alarm clock and flung it at the wall. He rolled his eyes at the sniggers coming from the other boys in the dorm.

"Late night Draco?" Blaise asked innocently enough.

"Yeah." Draco mumbled slamming the pillow onto his head. He hated the mornings. And the fact that he had gotten all of six hours of sleep accounted for some of his bitchiness. He rolled onto his stomach and tried to ignore the movements of the other boys.

"Who is it this time?" One of them asked.

"What?" Draco said coming out of his shell.

"Who did you have sex with last night?" Draco laughed manically.

"Nobody. I was busy trying to fix my face." He mumbled and buried his blonde locks into his pillow once more.

"Ah, the father strikes again." Draco heard the door open and then close after a few seconds. He sighed to himself and rolled out of the bed.

"Time to face the day!" He exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I am sorry that this chapter SUCKED. I am highly depressed at the moment. We are really moving to Arizona. And the new phone that I want costs like 100 dollars and I only have 56 so time to go out and get a job because I can't count on Daddy to buy me everything. I need to become responsible at some time in my life why not now? Well thank you to all of you who reviewed my last chapter. I hope that I am not disappointing you all with this piece of CRAP!**


	5. Nothing Had Changed

Title: When The Rain Falls Chapter

5: Nothing had changed.

Summary: **"Hermione, I die a little inside just to keep from kissing you. And it only hurts when I am breathing. Everyday that I am away from you I want to die." **

**He stared into her eyes, wiping away her tears. She batted his hand away. "Leave them! What are you trying to say?" **

"**Are you daft, Hermione, don't you get it! I love you!" **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Except for a few that I will make up.

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

* * *

Hermione, her usually bubbly self, bounded into the Great Hall that morning. There was one thing on her mind. SCHOOL! Oh how she loved the smell of new books, fresh ink, and new parchment. It was her ultimate dream to be valedictorian. 'And I am on my way to making it there.' She thought to herself. She smiled at the people in the school, helped a first year reach the handle on the Great Hall door, and then entered herself.

"Thank you." The first year mumbled to her. Looking up at her with gratefulness in his eyes. She nodded her head and smiled down at him. Walking over to the Gryffindor table she smiled at her fellow classmates and the lower classmen. They smiled and waved back halfheartedly. One, being a morning, two, it being the first day of the new term, caused no one to want to socialize much. Bouncing on the balls of her toes, she looked for Harry and Ron. They sat at the end of the table, heads down, shoveling food into their mouths, where it would settle for a moment in their never ending stomachs. She fastened her pace and raced towards her two of three best friends. Ginny would be approaching the trio shortly.

"Hi! How is your morning going already? Mine is going great. I can't believe that it is the first day of the new term. Can you?" Hermione rattled out to the boys, who, in turn, paid her no attention. Ron turned his head slowly, shaking his shaggy, red, mane in the process.

"Hermione, its morning. Shut up." Hermione scoffed at Ron and loaded her plate up with food, as their schedule worked their way down the table. Giddily, Hermione ate while she awaited the schedules. Ginny bounded in and took the empty seat on the left of Harry. Leaving her sandwiched between him and Neville. Ron took a long swig of coffee and then stretched while yawning. Hermione knew that by this point Ron was awake and Harry was slowly awakening as well.

"Morning." Ron breathed in a tenderly soft masculine voice. Hermione smiled, blushing slightly. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Harry, waiting for him to wake up. But he just sat there. He looked hollow. Alone, sad, scared, lonely, Hermione understood his pain. She had lost her father, as he had lost his mother, father, and now Sirius. She tore her eyes away from his black mop that he called hair and cleared her throat suddenly losing her appetite as well as her resolve for the remainder of the day.

"I'm glad that you are all here." She stated, preparing herself to tell them about her father.

"Why is that Hermione?" Harry grunted.

"Because there is something that I have to tell you. My father he recently passed away. My mother and Justice are home alone and Justice will never get to know her father. I just thought that I should tell you all that because I may be a bit…off this year." Harry looked up surprised.

"I'm sorry Hermione and I understand." He said.

"I'm sorry as well Hermione." Said Ginny.

"Hermione," Ron said placing a brotherly arm around her shoulders. "Look at me. I am sorry about your dad. But I refuse to let you slide into yourself. Destruction of your future will not bring your father back." He kissed Hermione on the cheek and then walked away to get the schedules at the end of the table. Harry's and Hermione's had made it all the way down the table. Hermione looked it once over and saw that nothing much had changed from the last year except that she was taking the advanced classes again. Harry handed her his schedule and they had the same class except for Muggle Studies and Arthmitacy. She looked up just in time to see Ron pass Malfoy in the doorway. They both glared at the other and Hermione sighed peacefully. Nothing had changed during the summer. Nothing had changed at all. And that put Hermione at ease as well as unrest.

* * *

Draco busied himself getting dressed for the morning that he dreaded. He pulled on a white button up shirt and a pair of freshly ironed black slack and then proceeded to place on his robes. He was about to place his tie on the wrong way when Blaise bounded back into the dorm room.

"Hey, mate, the schedules are being passed out. You better hurry before Pansy gets a hold of yours again." He then turned and left him to his dressing ritual. Of course at the mention of Pansy and his schedule he slipped his loafers on and raced out of the dorm room. Draco tripped halfway down the stairs and then regained his composure, while pushing a first year out of the way. He fell to the floor and tears started falling.

"Stop blubbering, you sodding idiot." Draco said to him while pulling him up by the collar of his shirt. The kid's crying stopped immediately and Draco smirked at him. "You do know what is best for you, don't you?" The kid nodded his head and Draco smirked more widely. "Now get going." He said evilly and the kid took off like a frightened dog with its tail between its legs.

Draco was about three paces from the door when Professor Snape stopped him.

"Mr. Malfoy, how nice that you made it back this year. Your father informed me that you had run away from home this summer vacation, I am very glad that you made it back to Hogwarts safely. I expect nothing to change between us. I am also very curious as to where you stayed this summer. Care to tell me?"

"No, not really." Draco said and walked around the professor.

"Imagnifies," Snape said and Draco felt a warming sensation caress his pale face. 'I'll need to remember that one.' Draco said to himself.

He walked into the Great Hall, passing Ron on the way, he glared at him, and so Draco glared back. Stupid Weasel Draco thought. Doesn't even know how much she cares for him. Draco shook his head and continued on to the Slytherin Table. Sliding into his position near Blaise he sighed a breath of relief. Blaise had salvaged his schedule from Pansy's deathly grasp. 'Maybe for this one year I can go to all of my classes in peace.' Draco thought dejectedly as he picked at his bacon and eggs. 'Maybe'. He looked up as the sound of laughter reached his ears. The sound was so precious and _pure. _There was no way that it could be coming from the mouth of that Mudblood. Dirty, vile, grimy, disgusting, unnatural, unworthy of my attentions, should have been some of the things he would be thinking when he noticed her. Not comforting, soothing, lovely…and many others. He rolled his eyes and poured himself a rather large glass of orange juice. Smirking at Blaise he drank the juice and looked over his schedule, though he had to hide it quickly as Pansy moved down to his end of the table. 'Nothing had changed' he thought 'except me.'

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: So people tell me what you think. Be completely honest. I already have the sequel to this story all mapped out. So you really have to give me feedback or else I will take very long to finish this story. Lol. I would like to thank my beta for her revisions but I lost the revised copy and had to use the original.**

**Dawn-Ashlie**

**a.k.a.**

**SiLvErEyEdGiRl**


	6. Dream

Title: When The Rain Falls

Chapter 6: Dream

Summary: **"Hermione, I die a little inside just to keep from kissing you. And it only hurts when I am breathing. Everyday that I am away from you I want to die." **

**He stared into her eyes, wiping away her tears. She batted his hand away. "Leave them! What are you trying to say?" **

"**Are you daft, Hermione, don't you get it! I love you!" **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Except for a few that I will make up.

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

Nothing had changed; Hermione walked to her classes, attended them, and then went on with her day. She was walking along the hallways, approaching the library fast. Her mind was content on one thing: School. Hermione was not going to settle for anything this year. Not even love. When she was to marry, she would do so out of love. And not because she was betrothed, she hated that word. The sound of it made her sick. She was to marry out of love. But that had never stopped her grandmother.

'Hermione, dear, when you were a little girl, we set you up with one of the rich boys in the neighborhood.'

It enraged Hermione to think that her family had tried to make her marry some snobby kid. She would not have it.

The library doors walked into her. Not her into them.

"Granger, watch where you're going!" Hermione turned her head, Malfoy stood directly in her line of view. If it wasn't bad enough that he had been there when her father had died. But now, he was here when she was walking into inanimate objects. If things could get no worse.

She sighed and entered the library after watching **him** walk away from her. It would not be the only time.

* * *

Draco smirked; he had managed to snag a date to the upcoming ball. The one that only **he** knew about. He smiled. Walking in the empty hallways after hours always had its perks. He could pick up useful information like that from the 'madly in love' Heads. Walking the silent halls in his pajamas was not what he considered fun but he needed to get away. He needed…to think. So he sat down in the middle of the hallway and did just that.

Hermione's sleeping figure was draped over a book. Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth. And her dream was the weirdest yet. She was standing at the top of a grand staircase in rags. A ball was in full swing on the floor…and yet she did not rush down to join them. She saw Malfoy, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and someone in a long black gown. It's somebody's anniversary celebration. How come she wasn't invited? Just then a little boy, around the age of three, looked up into her eyes and yelled MUGGLE!

Hermione woke up with a gasp. She found herself in the library and not in some dark dank corner in a huge mansion. What did the dream mean? She asked herself. **Only time could tell!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait and for the short chapter. I know that this must be a disappointment but I am working now, and I'm starting to run again, and well I'm having fun! Because it's spring! So I'll try and update as much as possible! **

**143**

**Dawn-Ashlie**

**SiLvErEyEdGiRl **


	7. He may not like her! But He does

Title: When The Rain Falls Chapter 

7: He may not like her…but He does

Summary: **"Hermione, I die a little inside just to keep from kissing you. And it only hurts when I am breathing. Everyday that I am away from you I want to die." **  
**He stared into her eyes, wiping away her tears. She batted his hand away. "Leave them! What are you trying to say?" **  
"**Are you daft, Hermione, don't you get it! I love you!" **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Except for a few that I will make up.

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

* * *

If things could get no worse, Hermione walked out into the hallway on her way back to her Dorm Room. Malfoy was sitting in the middle of the hallway. Head faced the ceiling and his eyes were closed. She tried to walk around him. He opened his eyes and watched her walk toward her dorm room. Malfoy stood up slowly and walked with her. Well, behind her. But it's the same thing right?

"Granger?" He called out. Hermione screamed. He laughed and covered her mouth with his hand. "Come on now! Do you want the entire school to wake up? I'm going to let you go now but you have to promise not to scream." Hermione nodded her head and Malfoy let her go. She had promised not to scream…she had never promised not to be furious with him.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy! What do you think you are doing exactly? Could have killed me, you could have." He stood back and leaned against the wall. Draco let her talk to herself. It was quite amusing. Hermione glanced over at him. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, Granger, except you." He smirked as she began to walk away. Her body perfect in almost everyway except that she was a Mudblood…but there was nothing that he could do about that. His Father would be furious if Draco even thought about Granger that way. He followed her.

"Hermione, wait!" He jogged to catch up to her. She spun around. Her hair framed her face perfectly. "Weasley doesn't like you." She laughed. And continued on her way to her dorm room.

"That's nice to know Malfoy! And who does?" She was too far away for him to tell her the truth. So he whispered it inaudibly.

"_Me." _He shook his head and then continued on his way back to his dorm.

* * *

Hermione was shocked at what she thought she heard Malfoy say. She brushed it off with a shrug of her shoulder. There was no way that Ronald did not like her but Malfoy did. No way at all. Malfoy was not the type to show emotion and she was not the type to love easily. She had only just realized that she liked Ron. Hermione had always thought that it was Harry that she liked. Ginny got around and then finally settled down with Harry. Some nights she heard them talking about marriage. That left Ron. Where would he end up? And the naughty thought of in her bed came to mind and she felt shamed. But yet at the same time she wanted this to be so. She wanted Ron and only Ron…or so she thought.

* * *

Draco sat in front of the dying fire. He wanted to touch it. But mostly he wanted to touch her. Hug her. Love her. Ha, like that would ever happen. She had her head too far up Weasley's arse to notice some one else that could be in love with her. What the hell happened to the good old fashioned scooping out the potentials and discarding the losers. It went to hell that's what. He slept.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: All right don't shoot! I know that this is a VERY short chapter but I am getting this in today right now because I have a very hectic schedule coming up! To Annie's then to cash my check, then to WalMart, then back home, then to go get Jess(next door neighbor), then to wait for Henry, then to the Hazelwood Carnival. And then home, finally…. where I will get an hour of sleep (more like 12) and then I am off to work tomorrow. Oh the Joy! Vale!**


	8. Her Knight in Shining Armour

Title: When The Rain Falls Chapter 8: Summary: **"Hermione, I die a little inside just to keep from kissing you. And it only hurts when I am breathing. Everyday that I am away from you I want to die." **   
**He stared into her eyes, wiping away her tears. She batted his hand away. "Leave them! What are you trying to say?" **   
"**Are you daft, Hermione, don't you get it! I love you!" **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Except for a few that I will make up.

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

Hermione woke up early the next morning, the sun shining in her face, and a certain red-haired person on her mind. Today, she resolved, I will find out if I should wait around for him. But, deep down somewhere, she knew that she did not belong with Ronald. She belonged with someone else. Someone she despised. Hermione threw back the sheets and slid out of bed. It was Saturday and she wanted to get into the feel of Hogwarts. What better way to do that then walking around the grounds with the one that she liked? Her best friend, or one of them. She showered and then dressed.

-

-

Walking the halls this early in the morning was not one of his favorite past times, but he had to tail her. He had to find out why he was so fascinated with her. He had to find out if she was going to be turned by the Weasel. And his heart would crush when Weasley walked away and she began to cry. Draco decided that he would be her Knight in Shining Armour, because hers had passed during the summer. I would be there for her.

-

-

Hermione stopped at the Portrait of the Fat Lady and inhaled deeply. 'I will do this.' She said to herself. "Eureka." She whispered to the Fat Lady, who in return, swung open and allowed her to enter into the Gryffindor Common Room. There he was, sitting in a chair, basking in all his glory. Ron turned his head and smiled at her. She smiled back and her heart soared. She thought for a moment that she had a chance. When she didn't have one in hell.

"Want to go for a walk with me?" She asked him, still hoping to win his heart.

"Sure," he said and slammed his book shut. Ron jogged to the door and held it open for her. Opening the hole that would soon be burned into her heart.

-

-

Draco positioned himself outside and waited for them both to come outside. He checked his watch countless times and then they finally emerged from the castle. He watched her brown head walk off into the distance and then she stopped and turned to him. Her mouth moved and he shook his head. She held her head up high and looked him straight in the face. When he turned and walked away, she sat down on the stone bench, and buried her face in her hands. Draco walked over to her, placed his hand on her shoulder, and sat down beside her. His arm automatically slid around her shoulder and she leaned into him and cried into his chest again. He patted her head and smoothed her back. When she lifted her head and looked into his eyes, her heart burned deeper because he had seen her cry twice. What could she do?

He tilted her face up to his, and then lowered his lips into a passionate kiss full on her delicate, tear stained lips. And what made him the happiest of all is that: she kissed him back with passion that only he could match.

-

-

-

**A/N: Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha! U must hate me! But I love myself! Enjoy and r&r**

**Dawn**


	9. A Secret Love Starts

Title: When The Rain Falls

Chapter 9: A Secret Love Starts

Summary: **"Hermione, I die a little inside just to keep from kissing you. And it only hurts when I am breathing. Everyday that I am away from you I want to die." **  
**He stared into her eyes, wiping away her tears. She batted his hand away. "Leave them! What are you trying to say?" **  
"**Are you daft, Hermione, don't you get it! I love you!" **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Except for a few that I will make up.

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

* * *

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed. Her head in her hands, her heart torn into pieces, and still she did not see what was in front of her. Her tears stained her face, ran down her cheeks, and still she did not perform the "ugly cry." A Kleenex box was open on her bed and the crumpled tissues were scattered around the floor. Her always-clean dorm room was a mess, her hair was undone, and her bed unmade. Her clothes were, dirty, torn, stained, and frayed. She had not left her room in two days and she had cried all the tears that she possibly could. Her head throbbed in her palms. The pain was almost bearable, it was like a little person was ringing bells in her head every hour on the hour. The pain made her want to cry out in pain but the tears had just stopped coming. Hermione wanted nothing more than to die right there on the spot. Her friendship with Ronald was ruined. There was nothing she could do to rectify the situation. She was doomed. She was scared. What could she do to make Ronald see that she was here for him.

Nothing.

Hermione could do nothing but try to cry for a third day, but her body would not allow it. She could not cry for a third day. She would not cry for a third day. Hermione needed to stand up for herself and make her way through this ordeal. She needed to clean herself up and continue on with her life. So that's what she did, with her migraine, she crawled off of the bed, and stood on her feet for the first time in two days. Taking in a deep breath she walked to the bathroom and turned on the water, turned it on to full blast, as hot as it would go. Hermione then stripped down and stepped under the torrent of water. The water droplets hit her body, burned her skin, cleansed her of all sins, and then she felt renewed. She stood under the water for almost two hours, and then she felt better. Turning off the water she could feel no heartbreak. She felt…

Something.

* * *

Draco sat on the plush leather couches in the Slytherin Common Room. His mind was reeling, with thoughts about Hermione. He needed to talk to her. He needed to make sure that she was safe. He needed to see her. He needed to hear her voice. Closing his eyes, he sighed and tried to focus on the task at hand. Draco had to complete his Potions assignment or else he would fail the course. Write the paper or die at seventeen. Which would you choose? His books and parchments, and quills were scattered all over the Common Room. He kept running out of ink. Nothing could keep his mind off of Hermione. He shouldn't even like her. He shouldn't even look at her. But he does and there was no turning back now, it was turning into love. And that was magic that Draco did not prefer to dabble in. He wanted nothing to do with that type of magic. Though it sounded like bliss to him. He wanted to be in love…desperately. But no matter how hard he tried he was a complete arse to any girl that he dated. Giving up on his Potions assignment, he jumped up off the couch and headed to the Great Hall. Draco headed up the cold halls and then there she was. Her brown hair was wet and wavy. Her eyes were a deep brown, and red around the edges. She had been crying, and his heart broke for her. Draco ran the last couple of steps and grabbed Hermione by the arm. She began to let out a small yelp of fright when he clasped his hand over her mouth.

"It's me." He whispered into her ear. She calmed against his body. "Come with me." She obliged. He half pulled half dragged her down the hall, climbed eight flights of stairs, entered an empty room, walked behind a portrait, and up a winding staircase. When the stairs stopped Hermione and Draco stood in the middle of a small tower. Candles lit the small tower. There was a couch and a small chair. A bookcase lined with thousands of books and a small desk. Hermione turned in a full circle. The look on her face was one of pure amazement.

"What is this place?"

"My secret place. Our secret place." She hugged him. He began to rub the small of her back. Their eyes, forbidden to look at each other, locked in space and time. Their lips acted on their own accord and locked together. Lips kissed each other as they battled for domination. Each wanted to lead but yet at the same time each wanted to follow. Nothing could prepare the two for what had to come. They toppled back onto the couch and the kissing ceased. She laid her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair. He laid gentle kisses on her forehead, and on her cheek. Holding her this way was something that he could not push away. And then he asked her the ultimate question.

"Hermione, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend."

"A secret." She said while nodding her head. Hermione allowed her eyelids to fall over her eyes. She slept for the first time in two days and he watched her before falling asleep himself.

The rays from the sun woke Hermione first and her movement caused Draco to wake. He smiled at her and she let her lips rest on his mouth. She was up before anything else could happen. Classes were about to start soon, and she needed to shower. Draco grabbed her arm before she could run away from him.

"Meet me here after dinner." He let his lips rest on hers and sighed. "I'll miss you." And as he blinked she was gone. In the blink of an eye she could be gone from him and he did not like it. So he closed his eyes and imagined her body sleeping on his once again. And then he smiled. He was in love, and he had himself a Secret Love Affair, and nothing, he promised himself, would ruin this.

But something would. Something always goes wrong in the game of love. Somebody always loses. And at times it's not fair who is the chosen one to loose. Because the both of them would lose. The both of them would hurt. They would both ache because of a father. And that father alone would feel no remorse for the two. He thought that they deserved it, and nothing could sway his decision. He wanted nothing more than to cause these two pain. He would make them pay…make him pay…for his defiance.

-

-

-

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I am trying to make my chapters longer. I really am trying. Bear with me. Hope you enjoy.**


	10. Just when things get interesting

Title: When The Rain Falls

Chapter 10: Just when things get interesting...they get interupted!

Summary: **"Hermione, I die a little inside just to keep from kissing you. And it only hurts when I am breathing. Everyday that I am away from you I want to die." **  
**He stared into her eyes, wiping away her tears. She batted his hand away. "Leave them! What are you trying to say?" **  
"**Are you daft, Hermione, don't you get it! I love you!" **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Except for a few that I will make up.

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

Hermione sat near Neville in the Great Hall while Ron ate with Dean. Her eyes kept scanning the Slytherin table for Malfoy but he was no where to be seen. Somehow she looked at Ron and waved. A small pang broke out in her heart as he waved back at her. 'Pretend that it didn't happen!' She scolded herself. And that's exactly what she did for the many years to come until that one day. When Ronald came to her and demanded that she take off her white dress. He demanded that she not marry the man she loved. How dare her.

* * *

Draco paced the Tower waiting for Hermione to return. For some strange reason he knew that she would not be eating in the Great Hall. His mind reeled at the fact that his girlfriend would be sitting at the same table as the Weasel that broke her poor heart. The door swung open cautiously and there she stood. His little angel dressed in a white Marilyn Monroe dress. Her arms swung out as she turned in a full circle making the skirt of the dress spin out. Her smile reached her eyes as she ran to him and held him close.

"Hermione, you look beautiful." Draco whispered into her teased hair. He held her at an arms length and smiled at her once again. Something was not right with the way she was staring at him. Like he had changed in an instant but then he followed her eyes. She was staring at the window behind him, and there on a broom sat his father. "Shit." He muttered. "Run. Hermione, I'll talk to you later but run. Now!" Hermione, knowing better that to disobey Draco moved her legs quickly. Her heart was beating against her chest by the time she reached the Fat Lady. She transfigured her clothes back to her school robes and walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Her smile slid off of her face as she saw Ron snogging Lavender. She walked right past them and to her room.

* * *

The water rolled off of her body like a waterfall. She was worried about Draco but there was no way that she could find out if he was alright without going to him. She would blow their cover. Her mind reeled about what she could do to help when one of the panels of the wall in the next stall opened. A knock sounded lightly on the glass in front of her stall.

"Hermione?" Draco called. I gasped and desperately tried to cover myself. "Come with me."

And even though she knew the consequences, Hermione went with Draco. She vowed then and there to follow him wherever he wanted her to go.

* * *

**A/N: Now I know that this chapter is completely short but I'm just updating all of the stories and trying to get a feel for them again. Even though they are mine and I know them back and forth I was lost to them for a while and I needed to get reacquainted and THANK YOU for all of you who are coming back to read this story! It means so much to me. **


	11. Tears, News, and More Tears

Title: When The Rain Falls

Chapter 11: Tears, News, and More Tears

Summary: **"Hermione, I die a little inside just to keep from kissing you. And it only hurts when I am breathing. Everyday that I am away from you I want to die." **  
**He stared into her eyes, wiping away her tears. She batted his hand away. "Leave them! What are you trying to say?" **  
"**Are you daft, Hermione, don't you get it! I love you!" **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Except for a few that I will make up.

Author: ItalianSilverEyedGirl

* * *

She stared up at him through her wet lashes. Tears were threatening to spill over the rims if he did not act fast. Throwing his father's warning out of the damn window he scooped her up in his arms and squeezed. She smelt of strawberries and he sucked in the scent. She clasped her fingers around his neck and kissed him. It was bliss. She smiled at him through the wonderful kiss but made no move to back away. He sighed and lowered her to the floor. She still clutched a towel around her body as he turned away to walk to his room. He returned with a white T-shirt and a pair of black boxers. He tossed them to her and motioned to his room. She smiled and got up off the couch. He watched her backside sway as she walked into the bathroom. Throwing himself on the couch he closed his eyes and remembered her embrace. A tugging sensation occurred on his heart and he could not help but feel that something bad would come of all of this.

He never heard the door open but he did feel it when Hermione pounced onto him. She was sporting a smile that he had only seen on her face while she was with her little sister. He knew that she was truly happy when she smiled like that. Even though she was a Mudblood, he fell in love with her, and he hated himself for it. He would bring her nothing but pain, and she would always be there. It was not her fault, but like a fool, she would wait for the man who broke her heart.

-

-

-

* * *

Outside of their rooms nothing changed between them. Nobody could see the difference. Except a few close friends, a cough, a sigh, a wrinkle of paper, a glance, a moan, the touch of skin. In front of their eyes but behind their backs, Hermione and Draco started the most notorious affair. Prices would have to be paid.

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

He held her, under the Christmas tree in the Head's Dormitory, where they came to plan things, and do things. Kissing the top of her forehead he cleared his throat.

"Hermione?"

"Mmm?" she asked, her face was buried into his chest.

"Is this going to work?" He asked. Her body stiffened in his embrace and then it relaxed.

"I don't know. It's dangerous, and stupid, but we can work at it. Do you want this to work?"

"You know that I do." It was the first time they even hinted at their relationship not working, and it went the way they wanted. They were a couple of little words, a couple of little happiness. They fought…a lot.

* * *

-

-

-

The worst was six months later when Draco was a few…hours…late for their date. Hermione had left him a letter yelling at him and when he read it…it broke his heart. He found her in her room down the hall.

"Hermione, what is the meaning of this?" he yelled.

"What does it look like Malfoy?" she asked. He flinched. Her words hurt him.

"It looks like you have you knickers in a bunch, Granger."

"Shut it Ferret." She hissed.

"Mudblood."

"Get out!" She slapped him and pushed him towards the door.

"Wait, hold on, I'm sorry."

"I said GET OUT!"

"I love you."

"Do you love her too?"

"What, her, there is no her!"

"Shut it Malfoy. Just leave."

"Are we breaking up?"

"I think that we are." She was crying. He reached out to touch her cheek, to wipe away the tears.

"Hermione, I die a little inside just to keep from kissing you. And it only hurts when I am breathing. Everyday that I am away from you I want to die."

He stared into her eyes, wiping away her tears. She batted his hand away. "Leave them! What are you trying to say?"

"Are you daft, Hermione, don't you get it! I love you!"

"No I don't get it, Draco! How can you love me? I am not beautiful or sexy or even a damned Pureblood." He threw his hands up in the air and yelled. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"I don't care that you're not a Pureblood. You're beautiful and sexy to me and that is all that matters. If you are beautiful and sexy to other guys than I would be extremely jealous. Because, Hermione Jane Granger, you are mine. I do not want you to leave me, because I think that I would completely die if we are not together." He pulled her into him. She did not sink into his embrace the way she normally did. She was still crying and muttering.

"What's the matter Hermione?"

"It's…your…I'm pregnant." She blurted before running to her bed and shoving her face into her pillow. He stood there with his jaw hanging to the ground.

"Bloody Hell…" he blew out. He sat down on the floor and placed his head in his hands. She never looked up from the bed. "Are…do…we are going to keep it." He decided. She looked up at him and let a smile shine through. "There is just one thing though…" he muttered. "We have to tell my father…I have to tell my father." She started crying again. He moved to the bed. What the hell had they been thinking? They had only been dating for about six months. The school year was over. How the hell were they supposed to get out of this one? He smoothed her hair over her head.

"I love you." He muttered repeatedly. "I love you." She nodded her head and then leaned in to kiss him. Her hand was on her stomach.

"I love you too. That's why I told you to leave."

"I don't understand. It is mine right?" she nodded. "Then what is the problem." The bathroom door banged open and there he stood.

"Shit."


	12. READ

Dear Readers:

This is the author of Father's Son, When the Rain Falls etc. I am just posting this to all my ongoing stories to inform you all that I am, in fact, back and working on my stories. The sequel to Father's Son will be coming out shortly though it is still Nameless.

Starting off the story with Draco telling Hermione something while she is recovering in the Hospital Wing…. All the characters ((that are alive)) deal with the aftermath of the war and the death of Dumbledore. Draco and Hermione also deal with the public ((newspapers muggle and wizard alike)) finding out about them being an item.

**I will be holding a contest!**

**The person to come up with the best name for the sequel will get to read the story a week before I put it up on **

**Happy thinking! I plan to be hearing from all of you!**


	13. He awakes

Draco opened his eyes a short while later, she was supposed to be lying beside him. The sheets were supposed to be crimson, not white. The room was supposed to smell of strawberries, not healing potions. She was supposed to be there, but she was not. He was not in her room, he was nowhere near her, he could sense that. He however, could not sense where she was. The events leading to his previous state came rushing back at him,

"I'm going to be a father." He breathed out just seconds before Madame Pomfrey bounced over to his bedside. She was tutting under her breath about the state the children got themselves into. He could not help himself, he called out for her. The mediwitch looked down at him with utter shock on her face.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you just call out for Hermione Granger?" she asked, still believing that her ears deceived her. Malfoy did his best to nod his head, but a sharp pain resulted down his back. "She is gone dear. Not from the school itself, but from her mind. I used to find her lurking outside your bed curtains for the past month. When I went to sleep I could hear her weeping over your body. She thought you would never wake up. Would you like me to fetch her for you?"

Draco nodded his head once again. "But please, do not alarm her. She is in a delicate condition. I love her dearly. Nobody, under any circumstances can know about us. It would ruin her more than me. She is the one that I am worried for." The Mediwitch nodded and handed him a bubbling potion, telling him to drink it all and he should feel better within the hour. He did as he was told and watched as the witch left the hospital wing in order to fetch his pregnant girlfriend.

-

-

It wasn't until almost twenty-five minutes later did Hermione arrive. Immediately he could tell the growth of her body in certain areas. She was starting to show and she could not keep it a secret for much longer. When she saw his eyed flutter open she latched herself onto his chest and cried.

"I love you." He breathed into her hair which still smelt like strawberries.

"I love you." She said into his chest. The movement of her lips tickled him a bit. He moved under her gently so she would have room to climb into the bed with him. He placed his hand gingerly on her stomach.

"What happened that night Hermione?" he questioned. She shut her eyes and pretended not to hear him.

"It's not important what happened. We are here. Together, with our child. We are in love. We are safe." He closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him, knowing that something dark happened that he did not remember. He smiled into her hair because he was able to hold her again, and the smell of strawberries was enough to make him happy. All was well…or so he thought.

-

-

Standing outside their curtain was Harry and Ron. They gave each other bewildered looks, something had to be done. Hermione could not be with Malfoy. They would do whatever it was they could in order to stop them. If only things were simple, like when you were young and skinned your knee.


End file.
